mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (Marvel)
This article is about the Marvel Comics character. For other uses of Deadpool, see Deadpool (disambiguation). Deadpool is a mutant, having mental conditions and a healing factor. He is one of the mutants that have been tested on by the Weapon X program, just like Wolverine. On his chest, he has a device that allows him to teleport. Deadpool has several of his quotes from other games and some original ones. He also is aided by Cable and Bob in some moves, such as a Sheep Cannon barrage or using Bob to distract enemies while ninjas swarm them. His moves also include repeated stabbings and a laser yo-yo. All his alternate costumes are recolors of the base sprites. He taunts his enemies by randomly shouting things like "Opera", "Bea ", "nubile", "ninjas", "spatula " "sexy", "tacos", "boobs", and other lines. He is also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by an artist by the name of Rob Liefeld, and a writer by the name of Fabian Nicieza. He made His first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. Deadpool is a parody of the DC Comics character Deathstroke. Deadpool Intro Spawn Patch There is a Intro Spawn Patch for Deadpool, and is hosted on Mediafire. BeaconBaby`s Version BeaconBaby`s version is released in 9th October and is an edit of Ryu (Street Fighter) of Parse`s version. This however made various changes and looks a lot of like the other Deadpool characters made. However this character is only available in Pirate Bay. LIST OF ATTACKS: There are not much attacks but there are some combo. ' Deadpool slash attack right.gif|'Deadpool doing a right hand slash'' The Close Eyes Attack which damages the enemy from far.jpg|The Close Eyes Attack: An attack that damages the Enemy from far IDLEEE.gif|The Assist Attack-This can summon Spider-Man to help him. downloadds.jpg|This attack is an edit of a picture-It launches a Deadpool Robot ' He can also do Shoryouken as BeaconBaby said but the picture is not posted. The Unlimited's Deadpool Deadpool's gameplay is pretty much like any other 6-button character. It has his weakest to strongest punches and kicks from left-to-right. But, what is unique about this Deadpool is that he has a hyper that activates by using the Start button, which is very uncommon in many characters. 'Movelist' 'Specials' ''Bomb Voyage - Teleport Up - OR Teleport - Gears of War - ''[ ] '' Aerial Assault - (In Air Only) Swords of Awesome - Shoryuken - 'Hypers' Teleport Killah! - (Requires 1 power bar) Weapon XYZ - (Requires 1 power bar) Yo-yo of Ultimate DOOM! - (Requires 2 power bars) Cable and Deadpool - (Requires 1 power bar) Ninjas? NINJAS! - Start (Requires 1 power bar) Flamekyo's Deadpool This version of Deadpool (a.k.a. Deadpoolx) features his moveset from MVC3. He has some borrowed sprites of Deadpool from The Unlimited Team and some edited sprites of it. This version is not yet finished due to some minor bugs on throws and/or being thrown. Although not as fancy as The Unlimited's Deadpool, it still has a fair amount of Specials and Hypers. It fights just like The Unlimited's Deadpool, but because of less hypers, he will be easier to defeat. This Deadpool is considered balanced. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Gun Trigger (D, DF, F, X/Y/B) Katana-Rama (F, D, FD, X/Y/B) Chimichanga (Press B right after Katana-Rama) PineApple Suprise (Press Y right after Gun Trigger) Present for Yah (Press X right after Gun Trigger) Little Doggy (Press B right after Gun Trigger) Quick Work (D, DB, B, X/Y/B) Teleport (B, D, DB, X/Y/B) 'Hypers' Happy Happy Trigger (D, DF, F, X+Y) Cutting Time (D, DB, B, x+y) 4th Wall Crisis (F, D, DF, X+Y) Infinite's Deadpool 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Gun Trigger Gun Trigger EX Katana-Rama Chimichanga PineApple Surprise PineApple Surprise EX Present for Yah Little Doggy Quick Work Quick Work Teleport Teleport EX Shoryuken Shoryuken EX 'Hypers' Happy Happy Trigger Happy Happy Trigger EX (Requires 2 power bars) Cutting Time Cutting Time EX (Requires 2 power bars) Weapon XI Weapon XI EX (Requires 2 power bars) The Deathstrike (Requires 3 power bars) 4th Wall Crisis (Requires 3 power bars) Santana's Deadpool This Deadpool is considered to be the worst out of all the Deadpool's. It uses edited Captain America sprites. It has choppy animations though, and no sounds. It is also the first Deadpool made. Palette Gallery File:deadpool1.png|Deadpool Original Palette File:deadpool2.png File:deadpool3.png File:deadpool4.png Videos Video:MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._The_Clowns Video:MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._Miku_Hatsune Trivia *This is the only character The Unlimited has made so far. *When Deadpool is selected to go against either Batman, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Captain America, Juggernaut, Thor, or Chuck Norris, there will be special entrance sequences. *One of Deadpool's winposes, if in another pallete that is not his original, will show a close-up of him, like his face is smudged onto a window or camera, and the smudged parts of Deadpool will appear a light red, instead of the light color for whichever pallete he has. *Deadpool's voice clips feature the voice of John Kassir, who played the character in the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. Since Flamekyo and Infinite's version is patterned after the character's appearance in MvC3, though, his Deadpool is "voiced" by Nolan North, who played the character in said game. *Infinite is currently working on a Deadpool character, and plans to make the 4th Wall Crisis attack highly compatible with other lifebars.http://mugenguild.com/forum/msg.1757050 References Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:90's Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category: Canadians Category: Males Category: HumansCategory:Knife and Dagger Users